


All Over

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bukakke, Childish Otabek Altin, Childish Victor Nikiforov, Childish Yuri Plisetsky, Comfort, Dreaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Otabek Altin, Top Victor Nikiforov, Top Yuri Plisetsky, Wet Dream, Yuuri has depression, Yuuri is a sensitive soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Yuri, Victor, and Otabek want to try something new and Yuuri isn't so sure.  The three of them pout and give Yuuri the silent treatment, which sends Yuuri into a panic attack.  After crying himself to sleep, he has a very interesting...dream?Kinktober 2018 Day 21: Bukakke





	All Over

“You guys are seriously messed up.”

“Yuuri!  So mean!” Victor whines.

“Yeah, we’ve gone along with your ideas whenever you’ve had them.  Why can’t you go along with ours?”

“Look, I love you guys, but seriously?”

“Oh come on, Yuuri!  What’s the harm?”

“Yuri, you of all people should know how hard cum is to wash off.  And besides, why are you siding with Victor?!”

“Because I want to try this out!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes.  “Uh-huh.”

“C’mon, babe,” Otabek rumbles as he wraps his arms around Yuuri and brings the younger male’s back to his chest.  “Try it for us?”

Yuuri shivers.  “S-stop that!”

Yuri presses up against his front.  “You know you want to try it too,” he purrs, rubbing his thumb over the plump lower lip of his boyfriend.  

He gulps, feeling his body start to react.  “U-uhm…”

Victor appears from the side.  “You just have to say yes,  _ lyubov _ .”

His senses come back to him and he pushes his boyfriends back.  “No! I said no!”

They pout at him.  “Fine.” Without another word, they turn and go back to whatever they were doing before 

Yuuri purses his lips as he watches after them before squaring his shoulders and going back about his own business.  They’d get over it eventually, right?

********************

Wrong.  Yuuri had been so wrong.  Instead of getting over his rejection and moving on like mature adults, Yuri, Victor, and Otabek were still pouting and refusing to talk to him.  At first, Yuuri didn’t catch it because they all had to get to bed early because they had work the next day. But then the day went by and when he got home, he found his boyfriends were still refusing to talk to him.  He didn’t do anything about it then because he wanted to show them that he wasn’t going to break either. That went on for a whole week.

“I don’t know what to do, Phichit!  They won’t look at me, let alone talk to me!”

_ “Have you tried talking to them?” _

“I have!  They give me one word answers or pretend to be working on something!”

_ “Hmm, have you tried seducing them?” _ Phichit asks.

“I’ve been wearing booty shorts or yoga pants everyday after work this week!  I haven’t so much as a second glance!” Yuuri begins to hyperventilate. “Did I really upset them that much by saying no to their idea?”

_ “It seems like you have, Yuuri.  But don’t worry, it’ll eventually blow over.” _

Yuuri is now close to tears.  “Eventually?!” He shrieks. “What if they don’t get over this?!  What if they hate me for it?! What if they want to break up because I didn’t want to try their idea?!”

_ “Let me have the phone.” _

_ “Yuuri is my friend, Chris.  Go away!” _

_ “Phichit!” _

_ “Fine!” _

_ “Yuuri?  Honey, you there?” _

“Ch-Chris?”

_ “Don’t worry yourself so much, Yuuri.  Victor, Yuri, and Otabek won’t hate you and definitely won’t break up with you just because you weren’t comfortable trying out an idea they had.  They’ll get over it eventually.” _

“R-really?”  A small sob spills from Yuuri’s throat.

_ “Oh, Yuuri, yes really.  Now, I’m going to give you back to Phichit.  My phone’s ringing.” _

“Bye, Chris.”

_ “Bye.” _

_ “Yuuri?  You all right?” _

“I-I don’t kn-know.”  Small sobs keep spilling from Yuuri’s throat as he curls up into an even tighter ball on his bed in his personal room.  “They don’t even want to sleep in the same room anymore!”

_ “Shh, Yuuri.  If it gets to be too much, you know Chris and I have an extra bedroom.” _

“Th-thanks.”

_ “You’re welcome.  Oh shoot! I have class in ten minutes and need to scoot.  I’ll call you back as soon as I’m done, okay?” _

“Okay.”

_ “You have Chris’s number in case it hurts too much.  DO NOT hesitate to call Chris at all, understand?” _

“Yes, Phichit.”

_ “Good.  Talk to you later, Yuuri.” _

“Bye.”  The line goes dead and Yuuri switches his phone off, tossing it away from him in the big bed.   _ What if they don’t get over it?  What if they do want to break up?  What if they do hate me for it? I should’ve just said yes! _  He begins crying even harder, sobs shaking his thin body.

********************

The door bursts open and Yuri, Victor, and Otabek spill into the room.  They climb onto the bed and cuddle into the sobbing boy. 

“We’re sorry, Yuuri!  We didn’t mean to make you feel like you weren’t wanted!” Victor coos, brushing the boy’s bangs back from his face.

“We’re not mad at you,” Otabek whispers, wiping his tears away.

“We’re sorry if we made you feel unwanted.”  Yuri rubs his hands up and down Yuuri’s back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

It takes him a while, but Yuuri calms down while his boyfriends whisper sweet nothings to him.  Feeling tired, he takes a deep breath and leans against Otabek.

“Feeling better?” Yuri asks quietly.

“Kinda.”

“We understand if you don’t want to do what we suggested.  Everyone has things they are and aren’t okay with, and we should’ve respected your decision.  Instead, we acted like children and made you upset. And for that, we’re really sorry,” Otabek says, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s nose.  “Will you forgive us?”

Yuuri hesitates.  “Uh-uhm…”

“Please,  _ lyubov _ .  We’re so sorry!” Victor murmurs in his ear.

“I, um, I do forgive you,” he says at last.  “And I just wanted to say that I’m sorry too.”

“For what?” Yuri asks.

“I said no without considering anything.  I was letting my insecurities get the better of me, and for that, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no, Yuuri!  It’s okay! We’re not angry at you!” Victor exclaims, sitting up and pulling Yuuri with him.  The silver-haired man’s arms wrap around him. “It’s all right if you don’t want to do it.”

“C-can you just explain it to me one more time?  I think that if I fully understand what it’s trying to say, I’ll be able to give a clearer answer.”

“Okay, I think we can do that.  Basically, what we want to do is have you pleasure us all at the same time with either your hands or your mouth, and at the end we’ll all cum on you.”

Yuuri blinks.  “That’s it?”

“What?”

“I guess when you were suggesting this earlier, I started panicking because it was something new and unfamiliar and misheard you.”

“Really?”

“So, what do you think now that you’ve heard it correctly?” Otabek asks.

“Hmm.”  Yuuri pauses even though he really doesn’t need to.  “I’m game to try.”

Yuri, Victor, and Otabek all move to their knees in front of their boyfriend.  “Really?” They ask him, their eyes bright.

He giggles.  “Yes, really.”

They jump on him and smother him with kisses, laughing gleefully.  “Thank you!”

“But!”  The three of them freeze and their smiles drop.  “We’re not doing this in here and you have to clean up afterwards.”

Their smiles return.  “Of course, Yuuri! After all, we’re the ones that are gonna be making you a mess in the first place,” Yuri purrs, his voice dropping slightly.

Yuuri gulps.  “Well…”

The three of them look at each other and nod before Yuri and Victor scramble to their feet and leave the room, and Otabek scoops Yuuri up in his arms.  “Come on, love; let’s go.”

Yuuri is carried from his room to their shared room where he’s set on his feet by the door.  “Where do you want me?”

Undress for us first, Yuuri,” Yuri says, emerging from the bathroom as naked as the day he was born.

“Okay, Yuri,” he replies, causing the other to chuckle.

“You two are cute and all, but I’m really horny!” Victor exclaims.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and begins undressing, throwing his clothes in a messy pile.  “Of course, Vitya; we mustn’t keep you waiting.”

Otabek snickers, pulling his shirt over his head.  “Good one, Yuuri.”

Victor pouts.  “So mean.”

Once Yuuri is naked, Victor tugs him to the end of their bed.  “Okay, kneel here,” he says, motioning to the floor.

Yuuri does so, looking up at his boyfriends.  “Now what?”

“Now we just go with the flow,” Victor responds, stepping forward and pressing his cock to Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri opens his mouth, feeling Victor’s cock hit the back of his throat.  A hand grabs his arm and he finds Otabek’s cock. He alternates sucking and stroking their cocks until his head is yanked over to Yuri’s cock; Yuri forcibly thrusts down his throat, causing Yuuri to moan from the treatment.

Victor and Otabek watch them, stroking their cocks before walking over and taking Yuuri’s hands and guiding them to their cocks.

Yuuri’s body is is flushed and his own cock is rock hard.  He continues moaning around Yuri’s cock.

“I’m close,” he hears Otabek whisper.

“Me too,” Victor and Yuri answer at the same time.

They pull away and start stroking their cocks while pointing them at Yuuri.  Yuuri immediately begins tugging his own cock furiously.

They moan loudly as they cum, Yuri, Victor, and Otabek’s cocks spurting thick strings of white cum all over Yuuri’s face, hair, and upper body.  Yuuri’s own cock spurts all over the floor and his hand.

“You did so good, Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…”

“Yuuri.”

_ “Yuuri.” _

********************

_ “Yuuri.” _

“Yuuri.”

“Yuuri…”

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri jolts up, almost hitting his forehead against Victor’s.  “What?”

“Darling, we’re so sorry!” The silver-haired man exclaims.

“We didn’t mean to make you feel so insecure!” Otabek says, brushing a finger down Yuuri’s cheeks.

“I forgave you already,” Yuuri says, his brow crinkling in confusion.

“Darling, we haven’t talked in over a week,” Victor says, his brow now crinkling in confusion.

“Yeah, Chris called us and yelled at us for making you almost relapse,” Yuri says.  “We never meant for it to go on for as long as it did. We’re sorry.”

“Oh.”  He purses his lips for a moment, his gaze unfocused.  “Well, I forgive you.”  _ I guess it was all a dream. _  “Have I been asleep?”

“Yeah; we came in here and found you sleeping,” Otabek replies.  “Why?”

“No reason,” he states hurriedly.

Yuri smirks.  “Were you dreaming of something?”

He blushes bright red and scrambles away from his boyfriends.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says as he books it to the bathroom to was his face off.  He slams and locks the door behind him just as the others reach it before sinking down to his knees. “It was just a dream.”


End file.
